His Gift
by Loraliah
Summary: [Mystic Messenger] She did everything she could to make his birthday perfect; but was it really worth it? Jumin x MC. Rated: M for Adult Content.


She sighed, and scratched the side of her head. She wiped her hands on her jeans to dry up the sweat that was slowly building along the calloused skin.

This was far harder than it looked.

Yu was far from the type of person who enjoyed shopping for clothing. It just wasn't her 'thing' to do, despite being of female origin. Sure, she had t-shirts and jeans she'd buy; but she never went to any designer shop or 'fancy-pants kinda store' to buy them.

Yet here she was, stuck in some fancy store with a fancy name she couldn't pronounce right, trying to buy a fancy suit for a fancy guy who she was living with in his amazingly fancy penthouse.

Did she mention it was all fancy?

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She had no idea that shopping for a guy was this damn hard. She was guessing what made it so hard was the fact that this guy was well, no ordinary guy.

Jumin was an incredibly expensive suit wearing, drink drinking, shop shopping kind of guy; and for Yu, well, those standards were hard to live up to. She sighed yet again, giving herself a once over in a near by mirror; she was wearing sloppy jeans, a regular tee, and a baggy hoodie. She found it a bloody miracle the man would be seen in public with her.

Jumin was just, plain and simple, too out of her league. It annoyed him how she seemed to always use that phrase to describe him, and he would usually scold her for it; but it was the truth after all.

But, she shrugged and went back to looking through the clothing on the rack before her.

Since Jumin's birthday was a few days away, she was trying to find something nice to get for him. She had originally wanted to get him one of those silly, fuzzy hats with fake candles on it that had 'Happy Birthday!' smeared across the front in bright, eye-stinging colors, but after getting advice from Jaehee, she figured that was a really bad idea; Jumin would probably tear her a new one if she did that, and not in a way she would like.

So, she figured, she'd buy him a new suit.

She knew he favored very dark ones; usually those in black. Hell, he wore them to every meeting and out of town trip he had. But wearing a new one that was maybe in a lighter color wouldn't be so bad.

Could it?

She scratched her chin, looking up at suits hanging on the wall. She tried to picture him in a few of them, and she grinned at the images dancing in her head. Finally she came to a dark red suit, and she stopped. She touched the arm of the coat, and pulled the suit from the rack.

Her face broke into a huge smile.

She ran her fingers through her mesh of hair, and bit her lip, nerves eating at her stomach. She tugged at her dress, fretting with the bottom, pulling it down. Glancing at the clock occasionally, she sat on his lavish couch, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

Jumin was late.

She should have expected that; he was usually late quite often, with last minute meetings or business calls.

But, for some reason, he was later than usual. In fact, he was about three hours later than usual.

She saw the hands on the clock indicating it was now past 10 o'clock, and she frowned. She stood, taking the pins out of her hair, and threw them hap-hazard on the vanity he had purchased for her. She walked into the bedroom, kicking off her shoes, letting them slam against the wall angrily, and flopped back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

She had had a nice, simple night planned for his birthday: a wonderful dinner that she actually cooked herself (she was known to burn soup, so it was a big accomplishment for her), and a nice movie she knew he liked. She figured since she didn't have many emails to respond to or preparations to overlook, she would use the day to prep everything. She thought Jumin would come home around 7 or so…

Well, she was wrong.

Her frown deepened, and she turned her head toward the small chair where her present was sitting. It was in a nice, white box with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

She sat up and reached for it, pulling it into her lap. She was tempted to rip it all to shreds and throw it in the garbage; but she sighed, dropped it to the floor, and kicked it. It slid across the carpeted floor and hit against the door frame with a thud.

She stood, took her clothing off with a little more force than she meant to, and flopped back onto the bed. She looked at the red blinking numbers on the small table by the bed. They flashed '11:22p.m.' against her eyes, and she sighed. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow and stared at the empty and cold spot next to her till she fell into an uneasy sleep.

There was slamming, and it echoed in her head like thunder. Her eyelids fluttered when the thud sounded again, and she was trying to figure if she was dreaming it. She slowly opened her eyes, keeping them squinted shut from the small amount of sleep she had. She turned her head to face the curtains, and noticed it was still dark out. She looked at the clock and it was flashing '3:45a.m.'. She groaned, and stood, pulling her dress on as she stumbled out of her room.

The pounding was coming from the front door of the penthouse, and she rubbed her hand against her forehead.

She knew who was on other side of that door, and it worried her immensely.

The pounding sounded again, and she stood right in front of the door, staring at it. She looked at the key rack on the wall, and noticed a second set of keys next to her own. She frowned.

He forgot his keys.

He never forgot his keys, much less _anything at all_. What on Earth had gotten in to him?

Part of her just wanted to go back to bed, and let the man pound away all night, till he either got fed up and left or had one of his ground guards open the door for him.

But, she noted as she growled with frustration, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She opened the door slowly, and leaning against the door frame was that dark eyed man, his eyes drilling into her own. His shirt was undone almost to his stomach with his tie undone around his neck, and he had his jacket folded in his arm.

It was obvious he was drunk.

A smirk was smeared across his features, and it annoyed Yu to no end that it made her body burn. She left the door open and turned away from him, walking into the living room, and plopped down on the plush couch.

He slumped off the door frame and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He didn't even bother to lock it or set up his alarm system; something he would lecture her on not doing. He dropped his coat on the couch, pulled a chair from the large dinning table near by, and straddled it. His eyes were trained on her, causing her to fidget under the icy gaze. She wasn't sure whether she should be extremely angry or annoyed, or relieved he even came home.

The scuffling of the chair caused her to refocus, even though she didn't want to.

He was practically nose to nose with her, and it caused her throat to tighten. The smell of of alcohol was incredibly strong; but then feminine perfume bloomed from him, filling her nose, and it caused her spine to prickle.

Her eyes locked with the ones before her, her jaw set in complete rage and annoyance. She had never been the type to be jealous, much less express her anger at him ever; he would usually reprimand her for it. But in this instance, she really didn't give a damn.

"Where were you?"

He pulled back a bit; the question had come out in a growl. He was tempted to smirk, but the anger resonating off the girl made him cut his attitude short.

"Was out."

He stood from the chair and dropped his coat on the couch next to her. The scent of the perfume was stronger on the coat, and she had the biggest urge to burn it. She picked it up, and squeezed the fabric in her hands. She looked up at him; his back was towards her.

She growled and threw the jacket at him, standing after the impact. He turned suddenly, startled. They were then at a stand off, their eyes locked. Yu's jaw was so tense Jumin could see a small vein at her neck line pulse.

"Where were you really, Jumin? Tell me."

The man sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to make eye contact with the girl before him.

"I was at a bar with some coworkers, Yu. They invited me out, and I humored them. That's all."

 _That's all._

The words stung like Jumin had punched her.

She slumped back down on the couch, wrapping her fingers together with her elbows on her knees. She pressed her thumbs against her forehead with her bottom lip pressed between her teeth.

He pressed his fingers into his eyes, the annoyance building between them. His patience was wearing thin, and the tension building was not helping. A thick silence was falling over them and it was eating him; his patience broke.

"What do you want from me, Yu!? What the fuck do you want from me!?"

"I want you to be honest wit me!"

She rose to her feet, staring him down.

"Do you want to be with me?"

His mouth stretched into a thin line. She was looking straight at him. She wasn't holding back and being submissive anymore.

"Do you, Jumin?" she asked clearly, "Or do you want to be with floozies and drunks, getting fucked and fucked up every night-?"

"Where the hell is this even coming from?!"

She pulled back. He turned on her, fuming. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you? What kind of right do you think you have on my life? You are simply a part coordinator who happens to share my bed, and nothing more! Is that the honesty you want from me?"

She never took her eyes off of the man before her as he spoke. She felt like her heart was getting torn in two with each word he spat out. It felt like the life was getting sucked right out of her.

"What does it matter to you what I think, say, and do? Whether I come home, or not?"

"Cause… I love you, Jumin."

The man opened his mouth to toss another insult, but once he realized what she said he shut it. He rubbed his hand along his chin, and turned his eyes to the floor. He had no idea what to say back to her.

She turned away, and pressed her forehead against the wall, biting back tears. She wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't say anything back to her.

Nothing at all.

She shut her eyes tight, feeling tears stinging the corner of her eyes. She wanted to stay and be with him, but she was beginning to question:

Was this really worth it…?

He had a tendency to be cold, but his touch was always warm. His words sometimes stung, but he would always kiss the hurt away. But this instance, these words...

These were different. And she didn't like the deep sinking feeling in her stomach.

While she was buried in her thoughts, cool hands touched her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

"I'm sorry, Yu."

Her heart seemed to stop.

"F-for what?"

"Everything."

He pressed his forehead against the back of her head. "I'm sorry for saying that to you. For hurting you...with my words."

She pulled away from him and turned to face him. She kept her face turned down avoiding his eyes, and all she could see was his exposed stomach through his open shirt.

"Jumin...why does your suit smell like a woman?"

His eyes widened at the question. He picked up his suit jacket, and sniffed it. He frowned at the smell of the perfume and dropped it back down on the couch.

"A girl, obviously drunk, came over and was talking with my employees at my table. Her attention fell on me, and after a while, in order to not be rude, as I have been told I can be, since she was bothering me, I left. Guess she must have been wearing some stronger perfume."

Yu looked up and stared at Jumin's face; she wanted so badly to believe him, but part of her was just too scared to. He must have sensed her thoughts, she figured, because the next thing he said was,

"I'm telling you the truth Yu."

She sighed, turning her face down again. "I don't know…"

He sighed, and pressed his fingers against his eyes. "Look," he grumbled, and she slightly looked up at him, still trying to hide her eyes.

"I am sorry I came home late. I should have called. I am sorry my suit smells like such goddy perfume. I am sorry for treating you like this. And I am sorry Ia m a horrible boyfriend."

She looked up suddenly.

He had never really acknowledged what he was to her; yes, she knew, it was absolutely strange to live in a man's house without even establishing what their relationship was; but he just meant so much to her.

She loved him.

"Boyfriend?"

He swallowed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. Boyfriend."

She smiled wide, and his stomach did a flip; he should have said that sooner just so he could have seen this look on her face.

The girl wrapped her arms around the man's neck and squeezed. "I forgive you, Jumin."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek, eliciting a smirk from the man. In the back of his mind, he honestly did feel bad for the things he said and did to her; he was just the type of person who didn't like letting people in. She was just so easily able to sneak her way into the man's heart, it confused him. But he wasn't going to give too much away to her. He knew if he did, he'd never hear the end of it.

He kissed her lightly, and pressed his hands against her back, smirking.

"How about we celebrate my birthday properly now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you deserve it?"

His mouth slacked open a bit from the come back, but then he shook his head, replacing the gaping with a stern look. "Hey, I apologized. I feel that I am owed."

She laughed and pushed him off playfully. She turned to walk back to the bedroom, but strong arms wrapped around her chest, pressing her front against the wall. She could feel a slight pinching along her shoulder and neck, with hot puffs of air grazing her skin.

"J-Jumin…"

He growled at the sound of his name, and continued his torment on her shoulder and neck. He ran one hand up to her chest, scraping her skin slightly with his nails. The other he trailed down her stomach, pulling up her dress till he could slip his hand underneath it. He ran two fingers along the front of her panties, teasing her lightly.

She pressed her hands to the wall, pushing back against him. She groaned when she felt that he was hard against her bottom, and tried to lean back to lock her lips with his. He pulled back, and bit along the other shoulder which hadn't gotten his attention yet. He pulled up the bottom of her dress, and ran his hand up her thigh, rubbing the fabric of her panties. She moaned loudly when he slipped a finger under the soft fabric, and she scrapped her nails along the wall. His finger drew small circles at her opening and he could feel the muscles contract with her want. He pulled her away from the wall and whipped her dress completely off. He proceeded to undo his slacks, releasing his throbbing cock to press against her.

She took in a sharp breath when she felt the heat of his tip against her skin. He pushed his fingers back between her legs and used three fingers to rub and stretch her. Her legs begin to wiggle and she was whimpering over and over at the feel.

Once he felt that she was wet enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He pushed in slowly, and he felt her body tense. He slowly began to move, and she pushed back against him with each thrust. He soon found a faster tempo, and buried his face into her shoulder, pulling one of her arms back to keep her against him. She leaned her head against the wall, panting with each thrust. He than suddenly dove his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back so hard she gasped. He attacked her neck, and sped up his tempo more. She was now loudly gasping with each pound he did to her, and she could feel him harden more inside her. Her body reacted to his, as her muscles tensed around him, her limbs beginning to tingle. Soon her body was racked with spasms as he released inside her, pounding into her a last few times.

They collapsed atop each other, and she curled against his warm body. He lifted her into his arms, kissing her forehead, as he carried her into the bedroom.

She opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight coming through the blinds of the window making her squint. She rolled over and dropped her arm on the bed, expecting a body to be lying next to her own. When the spot felt empty and cold, she sat up, looking about nervously.

Jumin was no where in sight.

She jumped to her feet and walked out of the room, looking about, hoping to find him; when there was no trace of him, she frowned, and went back to their room, flopping on the bed.

"Did he just...trick me?" she mumbled to the silent room, and turned over, closing her eyes tight. Thoughts flew through her head as she felt used and hurt and stupid…

She heard a door open; the entrance door.

She jumped up suddenly and ran to the living room. She turned the corner sharp, and nearly fell over when he entered the room. A surprised man turned and looked at her.

It was Jumin, dressed in the red suit she got him for his birthday.

Yu's mouth slacked open a bit. "You...you wore it…"

When she realized she said that out loud instead of in thought like she had intended to, her face flushed and then went red.

Jumin shrugged, and looked down at himself.

"Found the box on the floor. Had a nice, black ribbon on it, so I assumed it was a gift for me."

He pulled the coat up, looking it over, and then locked eyes with her.

"Not really my color, but it's nice."

Yu half grinned, taking the silly sarcasm as a compliment, and walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Jumin."

* * *

 **I apologize so much for the angsty-ness with Jumin, but that's just how I see his relationships so much. All the coldness, emotional messiness. Save me. ;^; But, overall, hope you enjoyed this if you gave it a read!~**


End file.
